Cash Out, Chapter 1: The Fake Name
"If you think I am going to just let you do as you please, then you have life fucked up my friend." Shock, that is the only word that could describe the look on Jaldabaoth face as a mere human stepped out from among the crowd of sheep to confront him. Without a word Jaldebaoth took a look at a goat headed demon. The creature howled and rushed forward at speeds at the very limit of human perception. It was a mere blur for everyone except Jaldabaoth, but he was left just as shocked as the others. The creature slammed into the man with a great thump, or at least it thought it did. The man's body suddenly became intangible. The creature hit something, but it was not him. "To slow", then it was dead. A fist came down on the skull of the beast shattering it like glass. With a great plop the beast fell to the earth. Blood stained the stone floor and a wave of fear and admiration rolled though the crowd of humans staring on. Was this a hero, one man thought as the weaponless warrior flicked his risk and removed the blood from his hand. "You are going to have to ...", he started, but the demon was already on him. Jaldebaoth slashed with his claws at speeds far past the comprehension level of any normal mortal, but it was all for not. The warrior deflected the blows, but not with his fist. Instead a blade had appeared in his hand. A sword unlike any other. "Damn you", cursed Jaldebaoth as he retreated from the blade. He took a moment to look down at his claws. It was as if he was expecting something to be on them, but to his relief he saw nothing. "Oh! So you know of Cash Drop then", stated the human as his body suddenly flashed a aura of blue. Where there was cloth and flesh harden steel suddenly took its place. Rings of harden steel jingled like bells and forged dragon leather lapped in the sudden gust of wind. Removed from play was the concerned citizen and replacing him was a Templar clad in armor befitting the gods. "Hawkwood', cursed Jaldebaoth as he looked at the emblem on the man's chest. "As I said before Demon! Don't think you will be able to do as you please. The mercenaries of Hawkwood favor no race over the other, but we will stand by the humans and defend this city. Back to the depths of hell you go, Jale .... no Demiurge" Suddenly the demon took a step back. How in the world, no it all made sense now. This was not a normal mortal. It was one of those players. Yes that made sense. It was one of the fools that invaded Nazarick in the past. The fact that he knew his name and could recognize him meant that he had to at least reached his floor, or maybe somehow got the information out of someone else. Then again ... yes, he remembered that blade. There was no question, it was him. Taking the mask from his face Demiurge gave a sly smile as hordes of demons suddenly appeared between him and the human knight. "Kill the civilians', commanded the demon as he fadded into the darkness. "Damn coward", roared Sue Cash as he brought his sword to bare. Demons rushed in all directions attempting to scewer the men and women huddled behind him. Chaos enveloped the warehouse as people attempted to flee for there lives, but the demons would not have it. They were going to chop every last one of them into pulp. In the middle of this chaos was Sue and his legendary blade. How in the hell did I get myself into this, thought the warrior as he dashed across the room cutting into the horde of cannon fodder. As he slew the beast his mind wondered back only a few hours ago. A few hours before the flames of hell rose from the city streets. "So this is the capitol then", spoke Kong Gang Roung. His words were common, but his expression showed great enthusiasm. It was the first time he had seen a capitol city and to be honest it was a grand site. Though if he had to be honest Hawkwood estate was far a more grand scene, but this place was different. Hawkwood was filled with soldiers and mercenaries swarming to complete jobs this place had regular people. The every day man, women, and children. Hawkwood was a business and this place was a true town. It was a welcome breath of fresh air. "Hey don't get lost now", chuckled Sue as he adjusted his top hat. Kong simply rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Do you still detect the de... ", started Mego, but the maiden suddenly stopped. Her eyes shifted to the people around her and the guardsmen that were just in ear shock. "Yeah, I can still sense it", stated Cash. His eyes shifted to the guards, but they were not paying them any attention. Mego was just being too cautious. "Then lets find the thing and then get out of here", stated Krunk as the heavily armored ten year old began to march down the street. All the eyes in the city began to focus in on this child clearly wearing armor that he should not be able to bear, let alone casually stole in. Krunk did not care however, it was not his first rodeo with this. "This is why I said we should wear normal clothing", stated Kong in his green tunic. He watched as the crowd began to form around the young warrior. "Now the fools is drawing attention to himself." "Let him be", stated Mego as she began to walk in the streets. Her pure white dress shined in the morning light. "I can understand his feelings. Having to wear a dress is ...', she started when a man suddenly walked up to her from the corner of a store. "Excuse me miss', he stated. His voice was frail and it was clear that he was nervous. "Yes, stated Mego as she turned toward him. The wind blew in the background sending her raven black hair a flutter in the wind. Her perfect dark skin glistened in the new morning light." "Will you have ...", he started. A soft smile crossed the maiden's face. It's beauty was so great that the man was stopped in his tracks. "I am a guy", she spoke softly and then began to walk down the street. It took a moment for her words to sink in, but the expression of horror on the man's face was priceless. "I am going to have to agree with you Kong", spoke Cash. "Wearing normal clothing was a ideal choice." The two men began to chuckle as they followed there female companion. Despite her statement of the contrary Mego was clearly a female, but only in body. Her soul was that of a man and the mix up of gender aggravated him to no end. The Hawkwood round table, had come to the capital. Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV